


butterball

by lemonbreeze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Eating out, Established Jaemle, Heat Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Pre-Poly, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbreeze/pseuds/lemonbreeze
Summary: It's not the caller ID that is unexpected – as a matter of fact, it is common to receive random calls from fraternity members when they need an extra pair of hands. If you asked Donghyuck a week ago, he would definitely not expect Chenle panting into the receiver, his raspy voice filled with desperation.“Hyuck, can we borrow your knot please. Jaemin is in heat and my dick is going to fall off soon,” Chenle cries out. Donghyuck swears he hears Jaemin moaning in the background, begging for the beta to fuck him harder.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	butterball

**Author's Note:**

> title from lush butterball because it thinking that's what they will smell like.

There are plenty of unexpected things that happen in a frat house.

In this case, it starts with a call from Zhong Chenle. Donghyuck knows him, at least well enough to know that he's a double major in Computer Science and Business Analytics. He's on the basketball club and plays point guard. Apparently, he is dubbed _the_ alpha-beta. Speaking from a biological viewpoint, Chenle is a plain beta – no pheromones, no knots, no ruts. He's not even a trans-alpha or considering to. The only reason why he's called that is that he's really dominant in bed, even with alphas. He finds it quite hard to believe, especially when the beta is so laidback most of the time.

It's not the caller ID that is unexpected – as a matter of fact, it is common to receive random calls from frat members when they need an extra pair of hands. If you asked Donghyuck a week ago, he would definitely not expect Chenle moaning into the receiver, his raspy voice filled with desperation.

“Hyuck, can we borrow your knot please. Jaemin is in heat and my dick is going to fall off soon,” Chenle cries out. Donghyuck swears he hears Jaemin moaning in the background, begging for him to fuck him harder.

Donghyuck doesn’t have a hero complex, but he just can’t turn down an omega in need. He used to be one and he knows just how terrible it is – his body on fire, swimming in perspiration and heat. As much as he hates to admit it, he also knows the sweet relief of being knotted, even if his boyfriend in high school was a little clumsy. He’s definitely not a stranger to how his heat swallows it up like a black hole irregardless of size.

"Fine. Text me your room details," Donghyuck shoots off, his half-written political science essay be damned.

The excitement is pulsing in Donghyuck's veins and the thought of Jaemin raises his heart rate like interest. Perhaps he had a few wet dreams involving the swimmer and even fewer interactions with him. He's definitely keeping a look out for him, popping by the pool showers even though there's one near the volleyball court. Na Jaemin is definitely one of the prettiest omegas in their cohort, one that wears his secondary gender like a badge of honour.

Na Jaemin specialises in backstroke and represents the University for Individual and team competitions. He's really good at swimming but trust him, that's not what the Donghyuck is looking at. He is looking at the water dripping down his chest because somehow a wet hot man makes him thirstier. When he runs his fingers through his dark, wet locks, it drives him a little insane. His dark eyebrows always make a victory wiggle when he breaks another record. His swimming shorts that hug his sturdy thighs tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Not that Donghyuck was staring, he definitely wasn't!

There was once Jaemin turned up to training in bright turquoise speedos and was told off by the swim captain, Jeno Lee, before the coach could even utter a word. The freshmen were gossiping about how Jeno dragged Jaemin by the ear to change. It's a shame that Donghyuck had training then, so he missed out on seeing his pretty pale thighs out in the open. However, thanks to the swimmers solid fanbase so he manages to get some pictures. He is indeed very pretty.

If Donghyuck jacks off to those photos, that is only for him to know. He's so embarrassed that he can't look at Jaemin in the eye when they are occupying the lounge and making small talk.

By a stroke of luck, or should he say misfortune, Donghyuck has a strange encounter with the swimmer a week later. He was let out late from his english class and is subsequently late for training. The buses run slower in the evening so he runs down to the sports facilities instead, which kills two birds with one stone because it’s also a warm-up. He is sweating like mad in his rush, but his momentum is put to a stop at the door of the locker room. His nostrils are flaring up as the fragrance of spices attacks his sense of smell and settles at the pits of his lungs. This shouldn't happen, especially for the sports facilities well-equipped with air ventilators for equality in sports. Moreover, all sports club members have to use scent blockers.

The logical thought process will be to get a coach or a beta, but Donghyuck's motto is to do the opposite of what he’s supposed to. The person inside was likely an alpha, so it might be a terrible decision for him to get in but he's very late. His locker is near the entrance so he thinks he can be quick. He sucks in a deep breath and pinches on his nose as he opens the door, peeking around cautiously.

It looks empty so he makes a quick dash with light steps to his locker and changes. He tucks in a random university tee into his volleyball shorts. When he's putting on his volleyball shoes, he hears muffled moans, like a mouth stuffed full of cotton. There is the whole devils and angel's advocate battle that goes on in his head for a second, but he is way too curious for his own good. He tiptoes to the source of the sound, the other section reserved for the basketball club.

That's when he sees Jaemin – Donghyuck can't actually see him, but he could recognise that head of ink black hair any day. He's kneeling on the floor, his head bobbing enthusiastically, held back by fingers wound tight in his hair. Donghyuck gulps, following the hands from the red knuckles to the prominent carpal bone, up to the protruding veins on the arms and thick biceps. The owner that is fucking into Jaemin's pretty face is wearing a jersey with the number 06 printed on the centre.

Right, of course it's Chenle. He's looking down, guiding Jaemin while he thrusts into the omega's mouth. Even though his hip moves in jerks, his gaze is soft and loving. Only he could be this calm when Jaemin is literally dripping pheromones and the longer Donghyuck stays, the louder his inner alpha's growl becomes. His fight or flight instincts are triggered and his omega side is cowering, so he runs. 

Thankfully, that's one thing he's really good at.

By the time Donghyuck reaches what must be a dorm room disguised as a sex dungeon, he's perspiring like mad. There’s a sense of deja vu. It was a mad rush from the west wing, where he stays, all the way to the east wing. He could already smell the pheromones from the hallways – the university refused to spend on scent proof doors. The air is thicker where he moves closer to the source and it gets harder to breathe without popping a boner immediately. He tries to breathe through his mouth to guide him to where he needs to be. He stands at the door mat for a solid minute, hesitant to knock on the mint green door. He eventually does, because he’s not about to pass a chance to see Jaemin naked.

"Come in! I left the keys under the doormat."

Perhaps Donghyuck expected to see Chenle pounding into Jaemin or maybe the omega riding the beta. What he doesn't expect to see is this domestic scene of them cuddling, the omega laid on top of the beta's body and his head of black hair tucked under his chin. Chenle is rubbing soothing circles on Jaemin's back and when he stops, the latter grumbles in his nap. The beta merely chuckles before repeating the motion, patting his hair gently.

Donghyuck is afraid to break this delicate moment so he doesn’t talk. He merely waits for Chenle to address him, something he does a whole minute later. 

“He’s out for a while but he’ll want you soon. Maybe you can sit here?” Chenle pats the bed when trying to scoot closer to the wall.

Donghyuck settles on the foot of the bed, on the little space left, teetering on the edge of the bed. Any moment to fall now. Their dorm bed was surely not made for three. To support him, his fingers are gripping onto the ridge of the bed and when he looks down, his fingers are red from the strength of his grip.

Upon a closer look, Donghyuck observes that the skin under the Chenle's eyes are bruised, the purple bleeding from under the skin. It reminds him of how rough heats can get and how much the two must have fucked. It makes him shy under the beta’s intense gaze. When he steals another glance at him, Donghyuck averts eye contact so all he sees is the pink flush on his cheeks, like he is drunk on the omega's pheromone. It’s a ridiculous thought because betas cannot sense pheromones. 

Na Jaemin smells so good that it's almost impossible not to look at him. The typical omega scent is sweet, their scent leaving alphas drooling and wanting more. It makes him want to devour the omega, lapping his tongue like he would to a candy. Licking and sucking the lollipop whole, only for it to melt, syrup pooling on his tongue. Similarly, Donghyuck used to smell like honey lemon, naturally sweet but also refreshing.

The aroma that lingers in the room is musky. It's definitely what he caught in the hallway and back in the locker room, but much stronger and spicier up close. There's a hint of wood, something that is awfully familiar. Something out of the kitchen, something that smells like Christmas. He runs through the list of spices – cinnamon, anise, turmeric. Wait, it must be called cloves.

He feels himself smile for a moment, because that fits Jaemin so well. A spicy scent for a fiery omega. Being an omega on the swim team already makes him a rebel but holding the best time record for backstrokes? He's so amazing. He remembers his responses to snarky remarks under his Facebook posts.

_"Swimming is about being streamline so you can glide through the water, not flex your big muscles only to sink."_

A big inhale and Donghyuck fills his lungs up with the burn of cloves and lets it wash over him. When he exhales, his breath is shaky and he feels a little light-headed with the intensity. There's the underlying sweetness buried under the notes of spices and wood. That's only if he searches hard enough and he can't wait to taste him sweet, if Jaemin lets him. With sickly sweet scents, it could get cloy but he feels like he could get used to the scent of him.

 _Fuck_ , he loves omegas so much, he's going insane. The only thought that keeps him sober is the disgusting gazes he was used to being thrown in his direction.

"Chill out alpha, you look like you want to punch a wall. You can touch you know. It would probably help him." Chenle looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

The beta senses his hesitance and tugs on his hand, placing it on Jaemin’s back, where his fingers were a moment before. It’s really warm, feverish almost.

"You can take over the massage. His back pains always get really bad during his theat. It's his fault though, he likes to arch his back too much."

Donghyuck runs a tentative finger over the expanse of Jaemin's pale skin, allowing his nail to drag gently over the dip in the small of his back. Even in sleep, the omega responses to his touch, pressing his back into his palms. He smoothens his palm and rubs in circles, pressing his back down so that Jaemin wouldn't be straining his back too much. He repeats the motion, until he rubs the knots in his back out and the omega responses in tiny whimpers.

Where Jaemin's waist end and where his ass begins isn't obvious, so his fingers travel down without meaning to and that's when he realises another thing. He's still attached to Chenle at his ass, his hole stretching around the beta's cock. He lets out a gasp and Chenle laughs, running his hands through his chestnut brown hair.

"Nana can be a little big of a cock slut sometimes. I used a knotting ring so that he can feel full and used. Wanna see?"

What was Donghyuck supposed to say? _No?_ He doesn't think he can verbalise words so he takes in a big gulp of air and nods, perhaps too enthusiastically. There's another dolphin pitched laugh before Chenle circles his finger around Jaemin's rim, spreading his cheeks with his thumb and middle finger. 

Gosh, he's so horny that even that is hot. It should be gross because a mixture of cum and slick spills out of Jaemin’s ass, making a mess of the sheets. Alongside that need to pound into Jaemin’s heat, there's a strange thought that registers – he wouldn't mind Chenle’s fingers in him. The beta eases his cock out of the omega's heat, and that when he sees the ring of purple. The movement elicits a groan from the omega as the pucker tries to swallow Chenle's cock greedily.

"Easy, Nana. You need to let your body rest. We have a guest too, don't you want him? I'm pretty sure you moaned ' _Hyuck, hyuck!'_ yesterday," Chenle teases. The tuft of black hair slowly turns over, allowing him to admire the slopes of Jaemin's cheekbones and his long lashes. They hold eye contact and Jaemin let out a sheepish grin, before he jolts awake, his hands cupped over the beta's mouth.

"Gross," Jaemin screams before he rubs his palm on Chenle's torso. The latter has his tongue out and a cheeky expression.

"Can you help me get my bottle? It's on my desk," Jaemin says he continues to wrestle Chenle, holding him in a chokehold.

He finds it immediately – it is black with a white tick and he groans internally _. Oh no, not a Nike fan._ He was personally a die-hard Adidas supporter, if his matching navy sweatshirt and pants from the brand isn;t obvious. Heck, even his sliders are from Adidas.

Jaemin clenches the bottle and water squirts out of his bottle. The action shows off every straight cut line of his neck, his clavicle standing out. When he drinks, his Adam's apple bobs and it drives Donghyuck a little insane. He averts and he ends up staring at the omega's nipples – two coined sized nipples. The nubs are perky and baby pink, material straight out of porn. It's slightly swollen. It just makes him want to lick them more, suck them until they are puffy.

When Donghyuck looks up, the omega is staring at him with wild curious eyes and he flushes under his stare. It's so embarrassing to be caught like this – he's used to staring from afar, tracing his lean waist and defined abs from afar, used to them dripping with water as he pushes himself up from the pool, the water travelling down his thigh and dripping down to his calf.

"Do you want to touch them?" Jaemin asks.

Donghyuck nods and when he speaks, his voice is raspy, "Yeah, I would like that."

"Alright boys, let me get out of here first," Chenle says, sliding out of Jaemin fully. The omega climbs off his lap, exposing his bum to Donghyuck. He can only watch when the cum spills out of his heat, dripping on the back of his thigh. He wants to eat the omega out and push the cum back in, and lap his tongue on his hole until he is squirming and moaning.

On the other hand, Chenle's dick makes him drool. Even when soft, it is larger than his fully erect cock. Blowing him would surely be an experience. He imagines the head of his cock hitting his throat, stuffing his mouth full until he is tearing up. His cock hangs heavy when he walks. Even with him back-facing him, he can see it in between his thighs. He picks up the chair easily and next to the bed and sits there, still fully naked, allowing him to run his eyes over his packed chest and lean abdomen. 

These imaginations have got him worked up, his cock straining against his sweatpants. There's already a wet stain from his precum and he would have been embarrassed if he wasn't so horny, so greedy to feel Jaemin squeezing around his knot and milking him dry. The omega is insanely beautiful even when his wet black hair is plastered on his forehead and skin sticky with sweat. Donghyuck indulges a little and brushes the black fringe backwards, exposing his forehead. Jaemin leans into the touch and rubs his face against his palms and he swoons. He's on scent blockers but he's sure he smells a waft of Ylang-Ylang mixing with the cloves, mixing together to smell like a Lush bath bomb.

"Gosh you smell so nice for an alpha." Jaemin sighs dreamily, his hands reaching down to play with his dick, rubbing the length with his thumb and pointer finger. Gosh, it's a little smaller than his but big for an omega. Unlike Chenle, his pubes are shaved and it makes him extra pretty.

"My scent might be milder because I'm a trans alpha," Donghyuck says and adverts eye contact. Better get it out of the way earlier. If they are disgusted, he can just borrow the lounge shower and jerk off in shame before returning back.

"And? All I care is that you have a really nice knot. It doesn't matter that you have a breeding hole to fuck in, unless you want to try it another time." The concept of sleeping with the infamous fuck buddies on campus makes his head spins and the chance for a second time? Donghyuck feels like his body is on fire.

"Okay." Is what he eventually settles for. He turns back and forth when he asks, "Is kissing okay or?" He hears Chenle say that they are not exclusive before he's dragged down by the shoulder of his sweat right on Jaemin's lap. He answers him with the soft drag of his lips and the sweetness of his tongue, a tight grip on his waist urging him to open up more, tongues sliding against each other and the kiss sloppy. It sounds so wet in his ears and he's has the urge to pin Jaemin down and fuck him this instance. Instead, he thumbs at the pink nipples and feels the nub go hard between his fingers, a sweet melodic moan on his mouth.

"Touch them more," Jaemin whines on his lips and they taste like sugar. When they break apart, there's a string of saliva connecting them and his pink lips are parted, glossy with saliva. It should be gross, but everything involving Na Jaemin is hot.

The omega leaves kisses over Donghyuck's neck. He bites on the skin and Donghyuck is so sure there will be bruises marking his throat later. He glides down the omega's body and finally gives into the desire. He cups his lips over the pink and plump nipples and sucks on it, teasing the nub with his tongue and their fingers interlaced in his hair pushing him forward. He spreads his tongue flat and licks the area, pressing it down for a few seconds before flicking the nub with his tongue. The other nipple is taken care of by his left hand, so he lets the right travel down the waist, stroking at the inner thigh. It makes the omega shudder under his ministrations and he feels proud. 

Donghyuck repeats the motion a few more times, dragging his finger nail over the soft supple thigh before he moves to thumb at his hip bone. The grip on his hair tightens, indicating that Jaemin is sensitive there so he teases him more and enjoys when Jaemin’s breath quickens. When he moves to grab his ass and smacks it lightly, the omega's expression is sultry, like in a purposeful way. It's funny and he cackles – probably terrible considering that they are about to have sex and the bedroom should be a safe space. He's biting on his lower lip, his eyebrows wiggling as he stares at him. He stops sucking his nipples reluctantly to kiss Jaemin instead, initially to wipe that smirk off his space but he finds out that he doesn't want to stop kissing him.

"Sexy," Jaemin half whispers when they stop kissing. That sultry look is back and Chenle groans beside them.

"He does this a lot, you can just ignore it," Chenle says, pushing his bangs backwards.

"Rude. I'm telling Hyuck that he's sexy, so you can shut up." Jaemin sticks his tongue out at Chenle and the brunette rolls his eyes.

When the omega turns back to him, his smile is angelic as he says, "Can we go back to how much you want to fuck me?" He even flutters his lashes for extra effect when Donghyuck stutters in disbelief. He's amazed at how direct Jaemin is and how quickly he moves.

Donghyuck ends up combatting a question with a question, "Isn't this arrangement more like how much you need to be knotted?" 

"Don't try to play coy, mister. I know you go to the pool to stare at me. And spying on me in the locker room? That wasn't very nice of you," Jaemin says.

Donghyuck is sure he's as red as a tomato now. He checks through Jaemin's full length mirror. He pats at his cheeks when he says, "You knew? You should have reacted to something."

"Well, my mouth is full of cock and Lele was really going at it," Jaemin retorts.

"Now it's my fault?" Chenle gasps before saying, "You were the one that was drooling over Donghyuck. I just helped you by calling him because you are emotionally constipated."

"You like me?" Donghyuck asks in disbelief.

"Hold on there," Jaemin grasps both of his shoulders before he says, "I just thought you would be good at bed but right now I'm not getting any dick so no, I do not like you at all."

"Okay, fine. Jaemin can I fuck you, please?"

"On my knees?" Jaemin scrambles to get into all four before he says, "Or lying down." He moves to lie down on the pillow. Before he can move again, Donghyuck presses a hand to his tummy to stop him and he growls, "Stay there and look pretty." He sends his scent in waves for extra effect, until the Ylang-Ylang calms the omega down and he relaxes on the bed. His limbs are splayed out on the baby blue comforter and he’s looking at Donghyuck with wide doe eyes, as if begging him to do something.

"Can I finger you?" Donghyuck asks.

"You don't have to," Jaemin says. His hands reaching down to hold his thighs apart, his fingers spreading his hole open for Donghyuck. The hole is dark pink and it twitches when it makes way for the dripping slick. The musky scent is strong there and he climbs forward on all fours, head dipping to reach where it is the strongest and bury his face in the omega's crouch. He also notes that black hair is neatly trimmed before his focus returns to eating Jaemin out.

The taste of the omega on his lips is heavenly. He's so wet even though Donghyuck hasn't done anything. He wants more of it. He licks arounds the perimeter of the rim once, feeling the muscles contract under his tongue before he goes straight in and fucks Jaemin open with his tongue. The sweet flavour explodes on his tongue, like a bee tasting nectar for the first time, he's positively buzzed as he repeats the motion. He holds the omega's legs apart before he can try to crush him between his thighs.

"More please," Jaemin whines, "I want your knot."

"Okay _baby_ ," Donghyuck says before he catches himself. The term of endearment sounds strange on his tongue but Jaemin doesn't take note of it. He merely nods, his eyes starting to look a little cloudy.

It's a frantic race to get off his clothes but he receives a little help from Chenle, who pulls off his sweatpants when he's struggling to kick them off. His black clothes join Jaemin's and Chenle's boxers on the floor.

Kneeling between Jaemin's thighs, fully bare, is when it truly hits him. He's really fucking the man in wet dreams and that person is even prettier in person and he's overwhelmed. It takes Jaemin clawing on his thigh and Chenle's supportive push for him to move forward and slide the omega's thigh on top of him until their crotches are aligned. The omega's back is lifted and Chenle moves to place a bunny plushie under his back. When he’s doing so, Jaemin grinds again his aching hard dick needily and it feels so good. It makes him combust on the spot but also provides some relief and he finds himself grinding back.

"Do you have a condom?" Donghyuck asks.

"We are both tested and Jaemin is on birth control, so if you are tested it's fine," Chenle says.

"Right. I am," Donghyuck announces to the room. "Are you okay if I cum inside, baby?"

Jaemin nods so he takes his word and finally works his aching length inside him slowly. He can feel every ridge of his hole brushing against his cock and his hips move jerkily as he tries to combat the need to thrust right in. He wants to be good for Jaemin and treat him right. His grip on the omega's waist is unyielding and he takes in a deep breath, exhaling through his teeth as he slides into the omega until he's bottomed out. If his Jaemin's skin was warm, he was literally burning inside. He's so tight that when he clenches on Donghyuck's length that he almost cums immediately.

Many breaths are taken before Donghyuck asks, "Can I move?"

"Please," Jaemin cries out, his hands moving to rub on his belly, where his cock was. Donghyuck was pretty sure that was the code for, ' _Please fill me up with your cum so I can feel it in my tummy."_

Gosh, Donghyuck got more than one boner for Jaemin, but right now, the physical one has a larger priority. He drags his cock back until only the head is inside before pushing back into his heat, until he's balls deep. The moans that the raven head lets out should be sinful, reverberating from his belly.

“Harder.”

The omega's eyes are glazed over but he's rubbing his nipples as Donghyuck rocks into him, building momentum and picking up on the speed. He's so loud when he pushes in, mewling gibberish and curse words. It turns him on so much and his knot inflates in size pretty quickly, catching the rim and sending Jaemin squirming. He reaches his hands down, flexing his abs as he tries to hold onto Donghyuck's knot.

"More," Jaemin moans. That's enough for Donghyuck to know what he wants. As he pushes the knot in, he feels the pucker swallowing it and he can feel Jaemin everywhere. He rocks into his heat a few more times, his hands reaching down to stroke Jaemin's cock. His dick is filled out, so hard and so red, leaking at the tip. He pulls back the skin and the omega kicks his legs, his hips jerking forward as he moans.

"Cum for me baby," Donghyuck says as his hands circling around Jaemin's cock increases in speed. When he thumbs the slit of head, the omega swats his hands away and pushes him down. He climbs onto his lap and Donghyuck’s blood rushes to his face, his heart pounding in his ears. He can literally hear his own heart beat.

Jaemin has a hand holding on his shoulder for support as he rides him. His free hands sneak down, touching his thigh before it goes lower. He grabs onto the alpha's balls and he jerks, only serving to drive the knot deep as Jaemin continues. It feels so good to have his balls touched and a heat in his lower belly winds up like a spring. Gosh, he’s so close.

The last few moments before his climaxes is a blur – Jaemin fondling on his balls, his hard cock grinding onto Donghyuck's belly as he kisses him. It's sloppy but he's so sensitive and the only thing he can think of is Jaemin's name when he orgasms, his thighs shaking as he's being milked dry. He spills inside him, filling his belly and Jaemin hums, pleased.

His teeth aches with the need to bite on him even though he isn’t in a rut and his limbs flounder around, finding purchase in Chenle’s hands to stop him from doing something stupid.

The omega doesn't stop squeezing his balls as he clenches around him and Donghyuck feels the moan crawl out of his chest as he cries from the overstimulation.

There a large hand on his back, patting gently as he comes down from his high. Chenle is there to catch him, moving him into a lying position against his protest. The brunette fiddles with his hair and he’s humming a song. 

"Jaemin. He- not yet," Donghyuck stumbles over his words.

"I'm good," Jaemin giggles, like the past ten minutes didn't happen. He's supporting his upper body up with one arm as he jerks himself off, all when eye fucking Donghyuck. His tongue licks around his parted mouth, like he's going to devour him instead of the opposite. 

There's nothing that Donghyuck can do other than hold onto Jaemin's waist as he gets close, his eyes screw tight. An idea comes to him, so he lets his thumb run over his perky pink nipple before pinching it in between his fingers. He has a front row seat when Jaemin comes undone, pretty sighs leaving his lips as he spills onto Donghyuck's biceps. 

Immediately after, he collapses onto Donghyuck, a loud splat sound from the cum. Two people groan and that sure isn’t Jaemin. He’s giggling, face buried onto the beta’s chest.

“You’re so silly,” Chenle scolds but the tone is sweet. He bends down to kiss the crown of Jaemin’s head but he’s looking at Donghyuck with a leveled gaze, as if marking his property. He’s civil but that makes Donghyuck more afraid because he doesn’t know the tricks hidden under his sleeves.

Jaemin turns towards Chenle and all Donghyuck can see are his lips jutting out. He’s incredibly endeared by how cute he is and when the beta gives in and smooches him, he strangely feels even more affection jump out. He wants to join in but he is physically (and metaphorically) stuck. 

When they pull apart with a loud pop, the both of them share a look. Donghyuck calls it _telepathy_. Chenle stands up abruptly before putting on a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"I'll go get a wet towel,” Chenle shouts, his back facing them.

"Lele, are you hard?" Jaemin shouts but due to the proximity Donghyuck goes deaf.

"Shut up, Nana," Chenle retorts, slamming the door.

“I heard you jerking off,” Jaemin shouts even louder, eager to get the last word.

When Jaemin spots the ears pressed against Donghyuck’s ears, he says with a low tone, “Sorry.”

"Hi." Jaemin smiles, his chin digging into Donghyuck's top rib. His eyelids are half covering his pupils but they still shine through the gaps of his long lashes. When he exhales, the warmth thaws the ice in his heart.

Donghyuck settles for a simple, "Hey" in return. He looks at Jaemin when he strokes his cheek gently and watches as his lashes flutter, as if he was struggling to stay awake.

"You can sleep if you want," Donghyuck whispers. The air in the room is still thick but when he sniffs the top of Jaemin's hair, the spiciness is subtler, like it's tucked back under his skin.

"No, I don't want to sleep yet. If I do, you're gonna slip right out and pretend this never happened. You don’t even meet my eyes when I greet you," Jaemin grumbles.

Firstly, Donghyuck did not ask to be psychoanalyzed, especially when Jaemin isn't a Psychology major. Secondly, what is he trying to say? The questions run in his head in addition to the previous conversations where Chenle exposed Jaemin moaning his name. _There's no way Jaemin likes him right?_

There’s no way he can ask that without being weird and he ends up blurting out, "Is Chenle your boyfriend?"

That gets Jaemin's attention and his eyes pop open and he props his chin up with his knuckles on his stacked hands.

"Why are you asking me that?" Jaemin asks, his eyes following Donghyuck as he speaks.

“I mean, you guys really like lovers. Like you talk with your eyes and you have that cute thing you do,” Donghyuck says.

“We just really good friends who fuck,” Jaemin laughs, drawing a circle on his chest. It tickles and Donghyuck gets distracted for a moment.

"Wouldn't an alpha partner be better for your heats," Donghyuck suggests, but in reality, his brain is screaming _pick me._

"It's our first time spending my heat together and we thought if he used a knotting ring it would be fine. Obviously, we forgot about the whole pheromones thing. Four days fucking non-stop if you are not under the influence is a lot," Jaemin rattles on.

One of Jaemin's hands reach backwards, trying to search for his and they clasp their stick palms together before he exclaims, “I have a really good idea!"

That's exactly what Donghyuck thinks before things go haywire, but he supposed the metaphorical light bulb is just too hard to ignore. At this point, he hasn't quite caught on to Jaemin's bad ideas.

"Maybe you should try bottoming for Chenle once. You'll get why I stick with him all the time,” Jaemin suggests.

“What? But I’m an alpha!”

Jaemin rolls his eyes before he says, “Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you can’t bottom.” 

Just as Donghyuck says, "That's not what I meant," Jaemin says, “Come closer I’ll tell you a secret." Thus, he is shifting back so he can lean against the pillow and bring the omega up. He crowds into his space and cups his hands around his ears.

“The captain from the swim team. Jeno? He takes alpha cock like a champ. He even asked if he could ride me once," Jaemin whispers. The confession makes Donghyuck gasp out loud, like it was scandalous.

“Well, did you let him?” Donghyuck eventually asks.

“Well, duh! If not how do I know that he takes cock like a champ?”

"Okay, this is new but cool. So you and Chenle are kind of an open thing but most of the time it's just you both?"

"I suppose? Sometimes there are people we fancy but not enough to date. Sometimes there are people who want to experience a threesome but figure out polyamory isn't for them," Jaemin says, looking up when he's thinking.

"Okay back to the main point. Chenle is hard now, so when he walks in, try asking him to top. He loves taking care of people and you're cute so he won't say not. If he likes you enough then maybe the three of us can be a thing! Isn't that exciting!" Jaemin rattles off and by the end, he's rapping.

"I'm scared," Donghyuck blurts out.

"Of what?"

"I haven't received it after I transitioned three years and I can't get wet," Donghyuck admits.

"Well, Hyuck, I have enough slick for both of us. Unless you are really touchy on that, then I really apologize for even suggesting that," Jaemin apologizes, kissing the back of his hand. There's still that cheeky smile on his face, like nothing can quite touch him.

"Okay…” Donghyuck trails off, still trying to gather his thoughts. How bad can it be right?

“Perhaps it might be time to try again. Three years is a very long time.”

“You can take it slow. You like me right? I’ll be here and I can even finger you if you want.” Jaemin bats his lashes. Gosh, he’s so sly. What has he gotten himself into. 

When Chenle walks back in, they don’t use the wet towel. At least not immediately, because Donghyuck asks Chenle if he can blow him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to chloe and lita who let me bounce ideas in their dms!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renjunkittycat) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/lemonjun)


End file.
